Dehumidifying devices haven used in a variety of application including air conditioners, cooling towers and the like. One kind of dehumidifying apparatus includes a hydrophilic membrane. When humid gas is passed across the hydrophilic membrane, the membrane absorbs moisture from the humid gas, yielding dehumidified gas. The dehumidified gas can then be used for the various cooling applications.
Dehumidification of the gas depresses its dew point temperature. The amount of dehumidification, and thus the depression of dew point, are dependent upon the flow rate of the humid gas and the absorption capacity and permeability of the hydrophilic membrane. If the absorption capacity and rate of the hydrophilic membrane are increased, then the dehumidification of the humid air stream and/or its flow rate can also be increased. There is a need or desire for dehumidification apparatus which provides better water absorption and dehumidification of humid air for enhanced cooling.